


Holidays with the Granger-Parkinson's

by cissymalfoys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissymalfoys/pseuds/cissymalfoys
Summary: Counting down the days until Christmas!
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Minerva McGonagall, Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 35
Collections: 25 Days of Christmas





	Holidays with the Granger-Parkinson's

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a challenge I found on Twitter. Please note that I may not be able to update daily, if I don't, expect multiple uploads a day! Anyways, enjoy!  
> I upload on both ff.net and ao3, if you see this story under the pen name cissymalfoys or trashmomorgana, don't worry it's me!

**_1_ ** **_st_ ** **_December- Decorating the tree_ **

****

****

Pansy took a deep, sleepy breath. She rolled over to find that the other side of the bed was cold. She lifted her head slightly and checked the alarm clock next to the bed. ’07:40am’ Pansy groaned; it was Sunday for Merlin’s sake. Pansy got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth when she heard a loud crash downstairs. Pansy’s heart dropped. She ran as quickly as her feet would carry her. Halfway down the stairs, she tripped over the cat, causing her to land on her arse at the bottom of the stairs.

“I’m going to kill that bloody cat!” Pansy exclaimed.

“You will do nothing of the sort! Crookshanks didn’t mean to trip you. Come here boy.” Hermione lifted the cat into her arms and cradled him against her chest and kissed his head. “In all seriousness, are you alright babe?”

“Funny, I was actually running down here to ask you that very same thing.” Hermione gave her hand and helped her up. “What fell?”

“I dropped a box of decorations. I didn’t realize how heavy it was.” Hermione chuckled.

“You do remember that you’re a witch, right? You could have magically lifted the box dingus.” Pansy saw the look of sadness and defeat wash across Hermione’s face.

“I know. I just wanted to keep some things the same, you know? Dad and I always brought out the boxes of decorations while mum got everything organized. It’s been weird with mom and dad gone.” Hermione teared up.

Pansy smacked herself in the forehead. She couldn’t believe how insensitive she was being right now. “Hermione, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Pansy hugged her wife. “Come on, let’s take a break and have some breakfast, yeah? I’m starved after our workout last night.” Hermione let out a heartfelt laugh and took a good look at her wife. She was truly blessed, she thought about the time when they first interacted after the war.

_ A few weeks after the war ended, Pansy reached out to Hermione in a letter. _

__

__

_ “Dear Ms. Granger, _

__

__

_ I’m sorry to hear about your falling out with Ronald. He’s always been a weasel in my book and will remain that way. Anyways, you’re probably wondering why I’ve reached out to you. In all honesty, I’m wondering the same thing, but I knew you’d be the best person to help me. If you tell anyone about this, I will curse you into next year! _

__

__

_ I’ve decided to finish my last year at Hogwarts but don’t really know where to start. I reached out to Headmistress McGonagall last week but haven’t heard back from her yet. I was wondering if you had any other way of contacting her? I refuse to be reduced to a pureblood, trophy housewife. I’m sure you saw in the Prophet that I broke off my engagement to Theo. I want to make something of myself, maybe become a healer or an Auror. Before you say it, yes, I know I’ll have to work on my bedside manner, but I think I’ll enjoy it. In order to do that, I need to finish my schooling at Hogwarts. _

__

__

_ I understand if you don’t reply to this letter, but I was also wondering if maybe you and I could meet for coffee sometime this week and discuss this letter? _

__

__

__

_ Best wishes, _

_ Pansy Parkinson” _

__

__

_ ‘Pansy just sent me a letter. Pansy bloody Parkinson.’ Hermione screamed to herself. ‘Why, of all people would she need my help? She has connections all over the world. You know what? I’ll go have coffee with her and find out what other motives she has. Something’s up.’ _

__

__

_ Hermione went to her study and wrote a brief note, _

__

__

_ “Ms. Parkinson, _

__

__

_ Tomorrow, 2 pm, Starbucks, Muggle London. Don’t be late. _

__

__

_ Granger.” _

__

__

_ The following day, Hermione walked into Starbucks at 1:55 pm and noticed that Pansy was already sitting at a table with two cups of coffee already on the table, talking on the phone. Pansy looked around and saw Hermione and waved her over. _

__

__

_ “Alright, I’m heading into a meeting right now. I’ll talk to you later.” Pansy hung up the phone and extended her hand to Hermione. Hermione stood there for a moment before hesitantly shaking her hand. “Ms. Granger, good to see you. You look well.” _

__

__

_ “Not to sound rude but who are you and what have you done with Pansy Parkinson.” Hermione nervously laughed. _

__

__

_ “I promise you I am still Pansy Parkinson but not the one you know and hated in school. I’m turning my life around; I don’t want to be that bitch from school anymore.” Pansy barked and noticed a few heads turn towards them. “Sorry. Like I stated in my letter, I want to go back to Hogwarts and finish my schooling and the end goal is to work on my healer mastery.” _

__

__

_ Hermione thought for a moment before speaking, “And you need my help?” _

__

__

_ Pansy raised her brow. “I already said that.” _

__

__

_ “Sorry, it’s just… I can’t believe I’m sitting here with you.” Hermione started to get beat red. _

__

__

_ “Don’t worry, I don’t have any ulterior motives.” Pansy winked and chuckled lightly. “Oh, here. I ordered a caramel Frappuccino for you. If you don’t like it, I can order you something else. These are my favourite, so I thought… maybe, I don’t know. Sorry, I’m rambling.” _

__

__

_ “These are my favourite too.” Hermione blushed, Pansy looked cute when she rambled. It reminded her of herself. There was a pregnant silence, Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. “So, you want to go back to school? What made you change your mind? I thought you said good riddance to Hogwarts after the war.” _

__

__

_ “Honestly, I didn’t want to be that pureblood housewife. I’m better than that. I can’t believe that’s been a tradition for so long. I don’t want to just be a wife who sits around and gossip all day with the other pureblood wives. It doesn’t sound appealing anymore. It kind of helped that my engagement fell apart. Theo and I weren’t really compatible. Mostly because, we’re...” she trailed off, intriguing Hermione more. _

__

__

_ “You’re what?” Hermione questioned. _

__

__

_ “We’re gay.” Pansy rushed out. “I came out to my dad when I was 16 and they knew deep down that I wasn’t attracted to boys, even though I perused the school coming off as the common whore, but it was just for show. I never slept with any guys other than Draco one time after the Yule Ball because we got drunk on Snape’s Firewhiskey. I slept with a few of the girls. And I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. Anyways, Theo’s parents wanted us to get married to cover up the fact that he was gay; I finally put my foot down and said no.” _

__

__

_ “Pansy,” Hermione placed her hand on top of Pansy’s, “that’s amazing. I’m actually proud of you.” _

__

__

_ “Thanks, Hermione.” Pansy blushed. “So, you’ll help me get back into Hogwarts?” _

__

__

_ “Yeah, you know what? Why don’t we go back to my place and we’ll call her?” Hermione suggested. _

__

__

_ “Okay, sounds great!” Pansy uncharacteristically squealed. “I’m sorry, I’m just so excited!” _

__

__

_ Hermione looked at Pansy like really looked at her. This wasn’t the same girl she went to school with. This Pansy was free, happy, and passionate. The total opposite of the snippy, bitchy Slytherin, she grew up with. Her hair was longer, with caramel highlights. She got rid of the green streaks in her hair, thank merlin. They didn’t look bad, but it just didn’t suit her in her opinion. This hair suits her. She was also tanner than she normally was, possibly from a brief holiday in the Mediterranean? A soft voice interrupted her thoughts. “Hermione? Are you ready to go?” _

__

__

_ “Oh, sorry yes.”  _

__

__

_ They exited Starbucks and walked through Muggle London for a bit in silence. It was nice and peaceful. _

__

__

_ “The reason Ron and I didn’t work out either for the same reason you and Theo didn’t work out. I’m a lesbian.” Hermione blurted out. “We haven’t spoken in a few months. He doesn’t think that it’s right for two women to be together. Everyone else in his family accepts it and wants what’s best for me, he, on the other hand, wants nothing to do with me anymore. I mean after everything I did for him, saved his arse how many times? Anyways, my parents have always known but I finally came out fifth year on summer holiday when my dad asked me if there was a special boy in my life and I told him not a guy but a girl; we didn’t work out obviously. I thought getting together with Ron would make me think that I’m not actually a lesbian, but the feeling wasn’t mutual, you know?” Hermione rambled. _

__

__

_ “Wow, the Hermione Granger into women. I love it!” Pansy laughed. “Oh my someone alert the Prophet!” They both laughed obnoxiously. _

__

__

_ “That’s the only thing I’ve been able to keep out of the Prophet. I’m shocked Ron never went to Rita bloody, beetle, Skeeter and said, ‘the reason our relationship didn’t work is that Hermione is a carpet muncher!” _

__

__

_ “Please tell me he didn’t say that.” Pansy got serious, while Hermione kept laughing. _

__

__

_ “Yes! He called me every name in the book and then his mom walked in and hexed him. It was bloody fantastic!” _

__

__

_ “I’m really going to kill him now.” Pansy huffed. _

__

__

_ “Pansy, really I’m fine. I’ve got thick skin thanks to you Slytherins.” Hermione winked. _

__

__

_ “Oh, you’re dirty.” They laughed and fell into another bow of silence. _

__

__

_ Pansy took a deep breath before speaking. “There’s also another reason I sent the letter.” _

__

__

_ “There it is,” Hermione uttered. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean that!” Hermione exclaimed. _

__

__

_ “No, it’s fine.” Pansy chuckled and blushed. “I actually wanted to ask you out on a date.” _

__

__

_ Hermione stopped for a moment. Pansy laughed and continued, “I know totally out of nowhere but I thought I don’t know since we’re both single and now that I know that you’re a lesbian... I’m going to shut up and leave.” Pansy turned around and Hermione quickly grabbed her hand. _

__

__

_ “Pansy, wait! I was just thrown off, that’s all but I would love to go on a date with you.” _

__

__

_ “You would?” _

__

__

_ “Yes! I think you’re interesting and I want to get to know you better! I want to get to know this Pansy. The free-spirited, happy Pansy.” The pair held hands and continued walking. _

__

__

_ They arrived at Hermione’s house and Pansy was taken aback. Her house was huge. “This is your house?” _

__

__

_ “Yeah. Perks of being part of the golden trio. People just throw money at you for being a hero. I tried to refuse the house but Minister Shacklebolt insisted. He said it was the least he could do.” Hermione shrugged, “the fireplace is over there. I’ll hang your coat over here. Do you want anything?” _

__

__

_ “Nope I’m good, thank you!” Pansy shouted from the living room. _

__

__

_ Hermione met Pansy at the fireplace and called Minerva. _

__

__

_ The fire lit green “Good afternoon Hermione. What can I do for you?” _

__

__

_ “I need your help with something. I was wondering if it was too late to register for the upcoming school year?” _

__

__

_ Minerva was puzzled, “Hermione you’re already enrolled for this year.” _

__

__

_ “It’s not for me Headmistress. It’s for Pansy Parkinson.” Hermione hesitated. _

__

__

_ “Good Afternoon Headmistress McGonagall.” Pansy piped in. _

__

__

_ “Hello, Ms. Parkinson! I responded to your letter, but it was sent back to me for reasons unknown. You want to come back to Hogwarts?” _

__

__

_ “Yes, Headmistress. I mean if it’s not too late. I would really like to finish seventh year.” Pansy felt the anxiety begin to creep up. _

__

__

_ “Hogwarts would be more than happy to welcome you home, Ms. Parkinson. However, if you step out of line, I won’t hesitate to throw you out of the school. That goes for you as well Hermione. With that being said, I will be initiating a new program this year and I will be pairing seventh and eighth years with some of the first years, like a buddy system to get them acquainted with the school and learn the ropes.” _

__

__

_ Before Hermione could speak, Pansy said, “Headmistress, I think that’s a fantastic idea! I wish I had that growing up! Thank you so much, I won’t disappoint you!” _

__

__

_ “I’ll see you both in September! Goodbye.” _

__

__

__

There was a soft voice that interrupted her thoughts. “Hermione? Are you okay?”

Hermione smiled, “Yeah babe, I’m okay.”

“Breakfast is almost ready. I popped into Starbucks and got Frappuccino’s for us.”

“Was I really out of it for that long?” Hermione scratched her head and walked to the kitchen island to grab her coffee.

“Yeah, what’s going on inside that head of yours?” Pansy lightly brushed her hair back while handing her the coffee.

“I was thinking about the meeting at Starbucks almost five years ago. One of my fondest memories.”

“Aw, our unofficial first date!” Pansy kissed her cheek. “Breakfast is ready dear.”

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Once they finished, they cleaned up and went to the living room to set up Christmas decorations. Pansy noticed that Hermione tried wiping away her tears. She didn’t want to push the subject, losing her parents was hard on both of them. Pansy really liked the Granger’s and grew close with Monica, since Pansy’s mom walked out on her and her father when she was eight. Monica was the closest thing Pansy had to a mother.

The first time Pansy’s father met the Granger’s was actually this day five years ago. The Granger’s were in the middle of decorating the tree when Pansy and her father came over for dinner. They invited them to decorate the tree with them and they’ve done it every year since. Except for this year.

This year was the first year that The Grangers wouldn’t be here to decorate the tree. It would be the first year that Perseus and Wendell wouldn’t be discussing Quidditch and Football, or the girls talking about horrible dates and planning girl’s weekends.

Monica and Wendell were invited to America to speak at a Dental Conference when they were killed in a bombing at the airport in February this year. Hermione blamed herself for not convincing them to use a portkey, they insisted on flying on an airplane.

Pansy will never forget the phone call and having to break the news to Hermione. Hermione was unreachable at the time and Pansy was listed as the next emergency contact.

Pansy shook the thought from her head and looked at the clock. It was now 10:00 am when she suddenly got an idea. “Hey babe, how’s your head? You look like you’re getting a migraine again.”

“It actually really hurts.” Hermione paused for a moment. “The vein popped out of my neck again didn’t it.”

“Why don’t you take your meds and go lay down for a bit? I’ll get things organized and then when you wake up, we’ll eat and decorate, okay?” Pansy went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and her medication. “Here you go. Please lay down and try to rest, okay?”

“How did I get so lucky? I love you, Pansy Parkinson.” Hermione gently kissed her on the lips.

  
  


“And I love you Hermione Jean Granger-Parkinson.” Pansy enveloped her in a hug and held her for a while. She needed it. 

  
  


When Hermione was upstairs and out of earshot, Pansy pulled out her phone and called Ginny. “Hey Ginny, it’s Pansy. I need a huge favor.”

  
  


**“Shoot.”**

  
  


“I need you to call everyone and come over in a few hours. Hermione is having a really rough day today and she needs her friends around her right now.”

  
  


**“No problem. We’ll be there before she wakes up!”**

  
  


“Ginevra, you are a godsend. Tell anyone and I’ll kill you!” Pansy laughed. “No seriously, thank you, for everything.” 

  
  


**“It’s really not a problem Pansy. On second thought, I’ll be over in a few minutes. Harry is taking the baby to Andy’s house and we’ll be thereafter! Everyone else should be there soon.”**

  
  


“Thanks, Gin! I owe you one!”

  
  


“Don’t mention it Pans; anything to help our girl out.” Ginny chuckled. “Alright see you later!” 

* * *

It was now a little after three in the afternoon and their home was buzzing. Ginny, Harry, Draco, Astoria, Molly and Arthur, George and Angelina, Minerva and Amelia were all standing in the kitchen laughing about embarrassing stories. 

  
  


Pansy looked at everyone and thought, ‘I am truly blessed.’ 

  
  


Minerva and Molly noticed that Pansy was in her own little world. Molly asked, “Pansy? Is everything alright?” 

  
  


Pansy laughed to herself, “Everything is perfect. I was just thinking about how truly blessed I am to have all of you here. Everyone always says, ‘wow Hermione is truly blessed to have you in her life’ when the reality is, it’s I who is truly blessed. I didn’t think this is where would end up when the war was all said and done.” 

  
  


Harry laughed, “To be completely honest Pansy, when Hermione said you two were together, we didn’t quite believe her. We all thought you’d hexed her.” Everyone laughed. “But when she told us about how different you were, we truly believed it and eventually we saw it.” 

  
  


“I know I was completely shocked when Pansy was totally upfront about Hermione when they started dating.” Draco chimed in. 

  
  


“I couldn’t believe it myself.” They all turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. “What are you all doing here?” Sleep still evident in her voice.

  
  


Pansy brought Hermione into her arms and kissed her lightly. “They’re all here for you babe.” 

  
  


“Pansy told us you were having a rough day and we decided that you guys shouldn’t be alone today. We all showed up and wanted to help.” Minerva spoke, holding Amelia’s hand. “I know losing my parents was hard, even at my ripe old age.” they laughed. “We wanted to be here for you and if you don’t mind, we’d like to help decorate.” 

  
  


Hermione choked out a sob, “You guys are the best. Thank you!” She ran up to Minerva and squeezed her tightly. Soon everyone was hugging the pair. George shouted, “Group hug!” and they all groaned. 

  
  


When the group hug was done, Astoria spoke up. “Don’t thank us. Thank that amazing wife of yours.” 

  
  


“Thank you, Pansy. What would I do without you?” The group started heading towards the living room to decorate. 

  
  


“I don’t ever want to find out.” Pansy teared up. “I love you, Hermione Jean Granger-Parkinson.” 

  
  


“And I you, Pansy Eloise Parkinson-Granger.” They kissed deeply. “Come on we have a tree to decorate. What colors are you thinking this year?”

  
  


“You know I’m not entirely sure.” Hermione thought for a moment. Hermione’s head went a little fuzzy. 

  
  


“Why don’t we change everything to silver right now and then when we’ve decided on a color, we’ll change them again.” Pansy pondered. Pansy’s phone buzzed in her back pocket, “Excuse me, I have to take this.” It was her dad. “Dad, where are you?”

  
  


“I’m actually at the front door. The colors for this year should be Purple and Gold with a white tree.” Perseus walked in the door and hung up his phone. “Hello everyone!” 

  
  


“Perseus! It’s so good to see you!” Hermione ran into his arms, nearly tackling him to the ground.

  
  


“You sure are one strong girl. Merlin.” Perseus gave a large belly laugh. “How’s the decorating going?” He walked over to everyone and gasped, “Wow, you really outdid yourselves again.” 

  
  


“We’re about to put the star on top of the tree and then decide on the color.” George chimed in. “Hermione doesn’t know what colors to do this year.” 

  
  


Pansy and her father looked at each other and smirked. Pansy walked up to Hermione after she put the star on top of the tree and covered her eyes. “Do you trust me?” 

  
  


“Completely.” Hermione put her hands over Pansy’s. There was a little chime that ran through the living room and everyone gasped. Pansy removed her hands and Hermione opened her eyes. “Purple and Gold. How did you know?”

  
  


“I’m just good that way.” Perseus has a smug look on his face. “I’m also a dirty Slytherin.”

  
  


“You used Legilimens! Dad?!” Pansy exclaimed. “Hermione I’m so sorry.”

  
  


“That’s why my brain felt fuzzy a minute ago.” Hermione’s eyes went wide. “How did you know we were debating on the color of the tree.”

  
  


“I happened to be standing at the front door when you guys were talking about it and I did the spell there. I’m sorry for invading your privacy like that Hermione.” Perseus apologized. 

  
  


“I’ll forgive you this time.” Everybody stood back from the tree and Hermione spoke again. “Something’s missing.” 

  
  


Molly pulled out a photo from last year’s Christmas at the Burrow. It was a photo of the Parkinson’s and the Granger’s, in their personalized sweaters made by Molly. It was the five of them laughing over a gag gift that Wendell purchased for Pansy. It was one of Molly’s favourite photos and she’d made a few copies just in case something happened to it. “I’ve got the perfect thing.” Molly walked over and placed the photograph in the tree. 

  
  


Hermione placed her hand against her heart and cried, “It’s perfect.” 

  
  



End file.
